Stay The Night
by Hyperficial
Summary: Part 1 out of 3 of my story trilogy, "Zedd." Before Iris goes and lives in Starling city with Eddie, The Flash made a meeting with her in Jitters. How will it turn out? (REVISED, MAY 2017)


**A/N: Hello, new writer in this section here! The name's Hype, and just to share a li'l fact, I got to know about "The Flash" ****because of ****Jack****TV_. _****Which randomly popped out, interestingly enough.** **Anyways, this is my first WestAllen fanfic, and my first part of the trilogy I'm putting this in—the trilogy is called ****_Zedd_****. This starts of as an AU where Eddie and Iris are moving to Starling, instead of within Central City.** **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Barry was running around Central City, disguised as The Flash. It was almost midnight and a few days before Iris and Eddie were leaving. He wanted to wait until tomorrow to say goodbye, but he couldn't. The speedster wanted to run out the pain that he was feeling in his chest.

What pain, you may ask? The pain that has been bothering him for months. The heartbreak that even though he was the fastest man alive, he was too late and slow to have her as his own. That, and the pain of not being able to make new memories with her as of the moment. Since she has been with Eddie more and more these past few weeks, excited and all that they were moving in together. He couldn't even make new ones with her, as The Flash, even— right now, she and The Flash weren't in good terms.

"Iris," he said her name whilst passing through the streets. Barry couldn't take it anymore.

Iris was in Jitters, closing up. After closing time, she posted her new story about The Flash—which she doesn't even want to write about—at Jitters, because she wanted to peacefully think alone. Iris looked up at the starry night with twinkling stars as she was going out. Suddenly, a windy breeze went passed her. And in a blink of an eye, she was on the roof. "Never expected you to see me again," she said, knowing that it was her former obsession behind her.

"Does that bother you?" Barry filtered his voice and blurred his face. He wanted to let himself, as The Flash, to say goodbye to her. Also to let him spend his last special hours with her.

"Go, I really need to get home now. My dad will kill me if I don't get back home by this hour." She ignored his question and turned to her opposite direction, going back inside the building.

Barry flashed his way right into the coffee shop before she did. "I've said this the last time, I'll say it again. I'm sorry for hurting your boyfriend, and I never meant anything I said back on that street." Barry reasoned out when she was visible by the staircase.

"That's why we shouldn't see each other. I don't want to get any of my friends and family get hurt again," she explained. "My friend was right, You are nothing but an uncontrollable freak"

_"Thanks a lot, Bivolo,"_The Flash said to himself. Barry doesn't know what choice to make, it was either leave or stay. The only thing that he was sure about, though, was that he wanted to be with her. He wanted to talk, that simple.

"Look, can't we just talk?" He again attempted to talk with her. By this time, Iris was on her way to the exit, still disregarding him. "I heard you were moving to Starling."

Iris gave him a shot of attention, "How did you know?

"I talked to your friend."

"You mean Barry?" He nodded to her question of clarification. "Since when have you been talking to Barry?"

"He's the best C.S.I. and scientist that I've seen. We worked on some cases together ever since you mentioned him," The Flash spoke highly of himself. "He also told me he confessed his feelings for you," he started talking about _his_confession.

Barry caught her full attention when he said that. "Why do you even want to talk to me right now?"

"Because you're leaving to somewhere we don't casually see each other."

Iris snarled at him, "And why would you even care?"

"Because you're the only and realest friend I have as The Flash!" he pointed out. She took one step forward as she raised her one eyebrow.

"No, I believe there's something more than that . . . " She trailed off with her sentence.

Barry opened up to her. "Actually, you know what, Iris? I don't know either. I don't know why I even want to talk to you, but I do. So I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time, but yes, that's the truth," he answered back.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "I can't believe it."

Barry knitted his eyebrows. "What?" he queried, curious on what she conjectured.

"No way." She enjoyed herself with her newfound fact. "The one and only Flash has feelings for me."

Barry instantly blushed. "What the? How could you possibly think that?"

She then played with her discovery, making the conversation heat up. "The more appropriate question is 'how does the great Flash have feelings for blogger Iris West?' "

"I do not have any feelings from you," he lied.

She put on a smug expression. "I thought heroes aren't supposed to lie, Flash?"

The man behind the mask started to perspire. "Are you saying that I'm lying?"

"Are you?" She walked close enough to him.

It took a few moments of silence until Barry finally gave up and told her that The Flash had feelings for her. "Yes, I am lying." He hung his head, as if in shame.

"I knew it." She leered, optimistically. "I knew that there was always something with you! First, Barry, now you? Damn."

Barry shot up from looking at the ground. "He knows that one already," he muttered.

"No wonder you guys one thing in common," she paused as she took her last few steps going near him, "and a lot more, I can see."

"What do you mean this time?" he interrogated once more.

"You want me to stay?"

"Of course," he replied the obvious answer.

The girl crossed her arms. "Then pull that mask over, and reveal to me your identity, and I'll stay."

Barry chuckled by that bargain. "You're bluffing." He paced, slowly towards her.

"I never bluff," Iris stated. By that time, they were already close enough to fill in the gap. "It's easy, just show me who you really are, and I'll stay." Her anger and disappointment for him has fully gone away. She was out of her mind, Barry too. They don't know why they were talking, because they shouldn't be talking. She was mad at him at the start, but everything felt so right, even though it was supposed to feel wrong.

The Flash and the soon-to-be reporter were feeling the tension that was arising between them. Both of them never felt this kind of feeling before. Although, if there's any one thing for sure, it would be that they both knew what they wanted—they wanted each other.

"Is that so?" He lowered his head and came close to hers.

Iris fluttered her eyes shut. "I guess . . . maybe . . . " Her lips crashed into his, both deepening the kiss. Iris put her arms around him and he put his around hers. Iris didn't want to hold back, she was enjoying this too much, The Flash as well. Was this what Iris had been wanting? Not Eddie? She was to obsessed with the hero of Central City. And she's having an appointmentwith him.

Barry turned around, and she pushed him against the counter while rested his hands on it. He was too overwhelmed with himself, but not until she took off his mask and was caught in awe with surprise.

"Barry?

Barry was caught up at the moment and didn't even want to have another word, so he just ran, leaving Iris' heart snap. Was this really him? Was this for real? She wished it wouldn't, because ever since The Flash sped into the city, she found a new world.


End file.
